Just Friends?
by justplainoldme24
Summary: Based on the 2005 Just Friends. An obese boy named Shane Grey reveals his feeling to his BFF, Mitchie at a grad party but was made fun off for what he wrote. 10 years later, a womanizing Shane comes back to the NJ to meet Mitchie. Will he woo her?
1. Just Friends? Want it or not?

So this summer, I planned to watch one movie a night based on romantic comedy. I broke my plan when I watched the movie (2005) Just Friends starring Ryan Reynolds and Amy Smart. I watched it several times, day after day. And I just starting thinking since there were no fanfiction for this movie, I'm pretty much on the Smitchie category, I'll make the story based on this movie. I don't know if your familiar with the plot and characters but I'll explain it to you and I might change the plot just a bit.

Oh! Camp rock never happened, obviously!

Plot:

1995 -Grad night. 18 years old (Chris) Shane Grey was an obese loser who lives in New Jersey and was madly in love with his best friend who was popular, (Jamie) Mitchie Torres. Then done everything together, I mean there were in the friend zone until Shane wanted to change that. After writing something so beautiful in her yearbook, confessing his love, he was publicly embarrassed at her Graduation Party when his words were read out loud by the Football team. Shane left vowing he will prove himself to everyone that teased him and become more successful. And guess what? He did!

10 years later - Shane Grey, lives in L.A., lost all of his excess weight and was blessed with a beautiful body, a great job involving him with famous clients, and not to mention the money and the babes. He never forget the friend zone and that's how Shane became a womanizing man until faith has brought him back to his old home. With him touring with Tess Tyler, the physically hot singer but not much of a great singer, got him back to his home where he met his close friends, his mom and brother and his first love, Mitchie Torres. Now Shane plans to woo and seduce Mitchie can he make it or will a certain someone else take Mitchie, once again from Shane?

If u watched the movie, stay tune, if you haven't...WATCH IT!

Main Characters:

Chris - Shane Grey

Jamie - Mitchie Torres

Clerk - Nate

Darla - Caitlyn

Football Team Captain - Jason

Dusty - Mark (made up person)

Chris's brother Mike - Frankie

So like I said, I'm going to change the plot just a bit but still just like how you remembered it. So like the summary said, if you want it, u know what to do. Review. Don't -don't review. Ok Thank you for you time!


	2. Graduation

Ok Before I start, I decided to leave the following names as it is: Tim as Tim ,Dusty as Dusty, and Chris' brother as Mike. It would be a bit easier for the audience and I as well.

Chapter 1: The Graduation of...embarrassment

1995 New Jersey:

In the small outskirts of New Jersey laid a very obese 18 year old writing in his crush's also known as his best friend's, Mitchie Torres, yearbook. Shane Grey pondered on what he would write.

_"Could this be it?"_

_"What should I write?"_

_"Will she feel the same way?"_

_"UGH! WHY DOES LOVE HAVE TO BE SO TERRIFYING BUT EXTRAORDINARY AT THE SAME TIME!"_

Shane Grey decided that it was time that Mitchie knew how he felt even if it means saying it out loud!

"Mitchie, since we knew each other since the eight grade I felt more of inner connection with you and I know we'll be friends forever. We done everything with each other and you're one of my best friends. I really like being with you for the past years and friends still on. However I want to be more than that. I want us to be more than just what we are in our little Shane and Mitchie's world, I want us to be a couple -therefore hoping to be your boyfriend.

Sincerely,

Shane Grey

Shane was satisfied with what he wrote however he wasn't satisfied when he heard the little runt voice.

"Raise your hand if you're brother is a HOMO!" Shane's brother, Mike, said that out loud but only to be chased out the door as soon as the big beast stood up. "YOU STUPID KID!...you're the homo." Shane said settling down. He took out his retainer, ate a chip, and sipped from his soda only to be followed by a belch.

It was 9:25 p.m.

Shane decided it was time to depart from his home and to Mitchie's, only for her to read what Shane had wrote. He got on his bike and rode all the way to Mitchie's home where, on the way, he started imagining what could happen and saying out his reactions.

"Oh yes this is how I felt. What? You feel the exact same way. Oh! You want a kiss, well I'll give you one."

Shane reached Mitchie's house and went into the backyard, locking his bike and taking off his helmet. He protected the yearbook in his arm while the other arm was busy being up meeting all the people; his classmates, and waving hi while they just stared at the big LOSER.

"Hey what's up? Yeah basketball, class of 95!" Shane feeling embarrassed felt better when he saw his friends Nate and Caitlyn who couldn't get their hands off each other as they shared sweet kisses. That was till Nate saw Shane.

"Well ladies and gentlemen isn't it Shane Grey?" Nate said as Caitlyn waved hi to Shane. "Hey, wasn't it suppose to be the four of us?" "Well the Torres decided to surprise Mitchie with the grad party." "Oh." Shane said.

"Hey guys have you seen Mitchie?" Nate and Caitlyn shared a look with each other that only worried Shane. "Guys?" Shane said.

"Um...the last time we saw Mitchie was when she went into the garage with the football team." Shane rolled his eyes and left. When he reached the garage he saw Mitchie dancing wild, but not too wild, just trying to have fun wild. He could also see Tim, her ex, try to dance with her but failed after Mitchie spot Shane and squealed!

"OMG! SHANE!" She went straight to Shane and hugged him. After that she dragged him into her room, closed the door and screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE GRADUATED!" "I know...look Mitchie there's something I got to tell you and-"

All of a sudden the door opened and there stood Tim, drunk and holding his own yearbook. Shane tried to stop Tim but Tim just pushed him off the bed and kneeled in front of Mitchie.

"Um..hi-i Mit-chh-eeee!" Mitchie gave him a peculiar look and said hi back. "Wi-wi-will you sign my yearbook." Mitchie took a pause and replied. "Um no, maybe I'll do it later."

All of a sudden Tim just a seductive look on his face and said to Mitchie, his face almost near his. "Ca-can I-I do you later?" Mitchie gave a small but what seems to be a sarcastic smile and said no.

Shane got up and tried to get Tim out of there. "Tim I think it's time for you to go." "O-ok, I NEED A BEER!" Was his last words before he left Mitchie's Room. Shane sat on Mitchie's bed and both of them saying at the same time "I can't believe you dated him."

Both eyes widened, shocked in realization that they said the same thing at the same time. There was only one thing to do.

"AH! JINX! 12345678910, pbtt" They both said and at the end part they both stuck a finger and touched each other's while making the "pbtt" noise with their tongue.

Mitchie started laughing and went all the way down to Shane's 'part' not noticing that, Shane just left out a shy giggle and a snort. "Oh MY GOD! I got you the BEST GRADUATION PRESENT EVER!" Mitchie rolled over and got Shane a shirt that was XXXL. When he saw the shirt, he was shocked that she would ever buy that...that...thing!

"Will you put it on for me?" Mitchie said. 'She can't be serious...' Shane thought but she was.

"Now?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded her head and he stood up to put the shirt on. It was blue and had two kitties drinking a milkshake. You know kitties, got to have milk! But the kitties face were Shane and Mitchie and it said 'FRIENDS FURREVER!"

Shane turned around only to give Mitchie a calm look. "OH MY GOD! IT LOOKS SO CUTE ON YOU! WE GOT TO SHOW MY MOM!" Shane's eyes widened and said no. But Mitchie decided to argue till Shane stopped her after they both heard a knock on the door.

"Ugh! COME IN!" There walked in Dusty. Acne boy. LONG HAIR FULL OF GREASE -which brings me back to the whole acne thing. Circle glasses and 80's clothing holding a guitar.

"Hi Mi-Mitchie." Clearly he was nervous but Mitchie said hi back. "I-I wrote you a song." Mitchie's eyes widened and showed a smile turning to Shane only to say, "He wrote me a song!" Shane gave a smile back, though forced.

Dusty started playing a few chords and starting singing...only the first line.

"When Mitchie sm-smile." The note played at smiled failed him. Dusty tried again.

"When Mitchie sm-smile. UGHH! COME ON DUSTY!" Shane and Mitchie were shocked by Dusty's anger. However that didn't stop him from trying one more time.

"UGH DAMN IT DUSTY!" He yelled it at himself and Shane, forcing, escorted Dusty out. More knocks came but Shane yelled to knock it off. Mitchie became startled as soon as she saw Shane's anger.

"Shane are you okay?" "Yes...er..no. Mitchie I really need you to read the yearbook." Mitchie nodded and Shane went praying that she would feel the same way.

"Stud Muffin, love getting it on your truck!" Mitchie scoffed and Shane startled. "N-No that's not what I wrote. Wait this isn't my yearbook!" "Shane are you okay, you're getting a weird look on your face." Mitchie said. "OH MY GOD!" Shane yelled as he left Mitchie's room only to see Tim reading his yearbook to EVERYONE!

"I really (laugh) really like (laugh) being friends with you in (laugh) the past years and still on!" The whole crowd with the exception of his friends, Nate and Caitlyn, starting laughing with Tim who only got more shocked.

"HOWEVER..." The crowd shushed to hear what he had to say. "I want to be more than that." The whole crowd said...OOOHHH!"

"That's a joke between me and Mitchie!" "HOLY SHIZ! CHECK OUT HIS SHIRT!" They all saw and resumed laughing again with the exception of his friends who just bowed down their heads embarrassed for him.

"Therefore..." Tim continued, "hoping to be your boyfriend!" Shane started to have tears as one girl took notice and yelled out "Aww..he's going to cry!" Shane ran and heard all the hurtful comments being thrown at him.

"BYE FATTY!"

"LOSE WEIGHT CHUBBY CHUBBY CHUB!"

"EAT A SALAD!"

"LOSER!"

"RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOUR BROTHER IS A HOMO!" Shane turned to see his brother Mike, wondering why was he at this party for an eight-year old. Instead he just smacked him on the head and ran all the way downstairs to his bike.

"Shane, it happens to everyone!" Nate said trying to comfort Shane. "Wait Shane, is that how you really felt about me?" Mitchie asked as she ran to see Shane trying to pick the lock.

"I don't know, maybe, why?" "Because...because that's the nicest thing that anyone have ever said about me!" Shane's eyes widened and looked at Mitchie who said to him, "I love you Shane Grey." Shane went for a kiss on the lips but instead she just kissed him on the cheek. "Like a brother." "HUH?" "We're friends right?"

"Uh..." Before Shane could give a proper answer, the curtain revealed the whole football team making fun of Shane.

"WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Mitchie yelled to everyone. "YOU JERKS! I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL BECOME MORE SUCCESSFUL THAN YOU AND MORE WEALTHY! I'LL SHOW YOU! I HATE THIS TOWN, IT'S FULL OF LOSERS!" And with that Shane left the party with Mitchie just screaming his name for him to come back, which he didn't.

Instead he just ran to his room with tears, ignoring his mother's soothing voice asking him what's the matter. But after the door was shut hard, another door was shut hard which stood eight year old Mike Grey holding a lacy red bra. Mrs. Grey folded her hands, "And where have you been young mister?" "Uhh..." He said starring at the bra.

"Uh...Victoria's secret, buying my favourite mother...a lacy..(gulp)..bra." He said handing it over to her which she happily took. "Oh..so kind." As for Shane...

'Stupid town, stupid kids, stupid...STUPID!' He yelled at his mind. He wanted to leave but where? There he saw it, a poster that stated LOS ANGELES. His mind was made up. He packed his bags and took out enough money for a plane ride there.

10 years later:

"You know the sex is great but I need more! MORE EMOTIONS! MORE COMMITMENT! Do you have anything to say about this?" The celebrity asked her soon to be ex-date. Shane Grey, lost all of his excess weight, become filthy rich with a gorgeous body answered her. "You said it all." At that exact moment she dumped him, who he could cared less and hit on the girl next to him. And it worked.

"He shoots. He score." Said his friend as Shane and his new 'friend' went to dance.

**Alright first chapter is up but I wanted more reviews to be honest. If you haven't watched the movie, WATCH IT! Thank you for your time and please take the time to review! :D**


	3. Tess Tyler? Making a detour to Paris

Chapter 2

After playing a spectacular game and not to mention the same game that ended in victory for Shane, giving his friend the advice of how to avoid the 'friend zone', he goes back to work and greets his boss with a warm, heartfelt, gift.

"Hey, morning boss! Merry Christmas!" Shane said as he walked in and set down the gold gift wrapped present on the desk while seeing his boss on his chair comfortable and the poor man rubbing the floor.

"Hey Shane, quick question. Does these pants make me look fat?" Shane knew how to respond, of course. I mean if he didn't, he wouldn't the salary he wanted, to meet his famous clients, and own that extraordinary house near the beach, not to mention his Benz (I know it's suppose to be ford, but like I said, I'm changing up some stuff). So how does Shane reply?

"Hell no!" Does he succeed?

"Excellent answer Shane," he succeeded, "so you visiting your parents for the holidays?" Shane briskly shook his head "No-no, Jersey not a good time for me and parents divorced, so yeah-"

"Great, excellent, now watch this!" "Ok." Shane said as the lights were dimmed and the flat screen popped out of the cabinet that it was concealed in. The t.v. switched the channel on to Entertainment Tonight where they feature Mary Hart. 'Working out huh?' Shane thought about Mary.

"You may have seen her in movies, posters, and practically anywhere. But where you have may not see her is in Africa, take a look now."

"Hey guys! It's me Tess Tyler and I'm here with my friend Whafouzie and we're promoting a kick-ass vegetarian event. Now I know you've been hearing some rumors and I, Tess am going to confirm it. I have been making a new c.d. and-"

"I want that c.d.!" Shane's boss said. Shane let out a stifled laugh and then widen his eyes saying "WHAT! HER? TESS? NO!NO!NO! Listen to me, that girl is made crazy!"

Shane's boss raised one of his eyebrows and then let out a laugh of his own saying "You're the one who 'did' her not me" "Yeah...I did. Right before I ended up in the hospital!"

"Look at my assistant I need you to make me happy ok? Or do I need someone else to make me happy?" This really brought tension on Shane but he heard it. "Loud and clear boss." "Good she's recording at-" "I know where she's recording, ugh."

Shane made a disgusted noise as he walked out of the building. He got into his benz and drove to the recording studio where Tess was singing her new song "Two Stars".

When Shane enter the building, he perked to the awful sound of what he was hearing. Tess imperfectly ended her song with a rough voice not even hitting any of the correct notes.

"CUT! CUT! CUT! Ron, okay which ass-bush change the keys on me?" "No one Tess! It's been the same key for the past 48 TAKES!" Tess gave up on what she thought was the worst record producers in the world decided to make a new song. And it goes like this...

"You guys are ASS-HOLES! You're ass-holes! RON, chinese guy, you're an asshole!" Ron sighed. "Cut her off guys." But you can still hear her the faint audible words. That is until she saw Shane and went out of the glass studio and into Shane's arm.

"OH MY GOD! SHANE! God I MISSED YOU!" She ran into his arms and kissing him. Then she pulled away with a peculiar look on her face. "What a minute -are you here for me? Or to just get my recording?" While asking the question turning so her back is facing Shane who was pretending to shoot her and apparently with great force that cause Shane to lift his arms all the way to the ceiling. As she turned, Shane quickly dropped his arms and replied.

"Um...both?" Tess smiled. "That's cool I guess." All of a sudden came a smirk on Tess as Shane got a bit frightened by her look. "Gosh...I want to lick your skin off." "I prefer you don't." "But I want to." Shane shook his head but that didn't stop Tess from charging on him and having Shane to gain excess weight causing him to drop on the couch behind them and Tess went to unbuckle his belt.

"So any plans?" "Well I-" "Don't make any, my sister and I are going to paris -OH MY GOD! I just wrote a new song, want to hear it?" Shane shook his head. Tess didn't see this as she went to get her guitar and started playing a new song.

It turns out that Shane actually went with Tess to Paris but after hearing her agonizing song over and over and over again, Tess finally took a break and decided to cook something up in the microwave but forget to take out the aluminum foil causing plane to set on fire and make an emergency landing in...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Shane's worst nightmare...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

New Jersey.

**Update or no? Please review whoever read this, I do allow non-fanfiction members to review! Sorry I haven't wrote for so long! :(**


	4. It's you! The girl from 10 years ago

**Ok, before I start chapter 3, I just want to say thank you to all comments and for being kind. The only thing I can say is that...after I finish the story or even during, watch the movie. It's like Harry Potter. You read the story and then watch the movie but normally people do the opposite. There was one comment that says the person is going to read and not watch. Well if I were you, read the story and then watch. I don't know why, but it feels good that way as if words were literally brought to life by media.**

**Ok Chapter 3, if you like to read any more stories about me than check out my recently completed story "Mitchie the Maid, a cinderella story" Just where Shane has to find a wife and he picks throughout 100 girls and comes down to one girl. You may know what happens but that's the best part.**

**Chapter 3:**

"We're in New Jersey?" The firefighters nodded their heads. "Oh my." Shane said.

"It will take, maybe, tomorrow to get a flight out of New Jersey." Shane nodded his head to what the firefighters were saying. As for Tess...

"Are we being punk'd? Where's ASHTON? ASHTON! HA!HA! YOU GOT ME! HA! ASHTON?" Tess roamed trying to find cameras while Shane closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew if they were being punk'd by Ashton, a plane set on fire wouldn't be part of the prank. There was only one thing to do while you're here at your hometown.

"Oh I love it that you're taking me out to see your mom! Did you set this up?" Shane just looked at her and replied, "Yes I planned you setting the plane on fire!" It was 20 degrees Fahrenheit in other words, it was FREEZING! Luckily, or not so lucky for Shane, the plane landed in New Jersey which means that they won't have to spend any money and stay with Shane's mother.

A door opened and there she stood. It was about a year since they both saw each other. They grew older, not much wrinkles but one of them kept their youth. "AHH!" That, who kept her youth to scream was Shane's mother. "OH! My baby is home!" She burst out in tears to see the man who hasn't visited her home in 10 years.

After both Shane and Tess went in her home, Shane got settled into the room he left behind 10 years ago. There it was. The memories or bad memories of his high school as a flag was pinned on the floor -which directly reminded him of that night. The poster that stated his destination -Los Angeles. The pictures of him and his girlfr- friend, more like a sister. The one big thing he left back, unresolved. His feelings for Mitchie.

He observed the pictures and each told a story. One story good. (The memories are not in the story)

A picture of him and her on the swings.

_"Ha Ha, you're funny Shane Grey!" 16 years old Mitchie Torres said while swinging on the swings to 17 years old Shane Grey. "Ha ha, yeah I got that joke from Nate." Mitchie nodded._

_"Hey do you know anything going on about Nate and Caitlyn?" Shane looked at those beautiful brown eyes and responded, "He's in love with her. He knew her from when they were young and still have feelings for her. He's falling deep for her because she's everything. No one makes him feel that way except her." Shane said softly to Mitchie replacing Nate's true thought of Caitlyn with his own of Mitchie._

_Mitchie looked at Shane softly. "Aw...that's so sweet of Nate!" Shane looked puzzled but then remember he was suppose to be talking about Nate. "Oh. Oh right. Sweet." Shane nodded and sighed a bit. _

_"I think they're made for each other. I mean, Caitlyn also has feelings for him." Shane nodded. "Anyways...I have to tell you something." Shane nodded to indicate her to go on._

_"Shane I-" _

"SHANEY! ARE YOU COMING SEXY-PUSS?" Shane sighed and yelled back that he would be there in a minute. Shane looked back to the collage he left on the wall, and one by one he ripped off the photos leaving the wall vacant of photos.

After meeting Tess and his mother, they all sat down and talked. "Mrs. Grey, I just love your home. It's so quaint. It's like a rag to riches story. Chris you never told me your mom was amazing." She said this as she tried to get some 'hand grab' something of Shane which his mom noted. "I'M MEAN ISN'T CHRIS GREAT!" She said with enthusiasm and grabbed him causing Shane discomfort.

They were rudely interrupted by his brother, Mike. Shane stood up to say hello to Mike but Mike slapped him and sat right next to Tess.

"Is this my present?" Shane said starring coldly at Mike. "Tess, my younger brother, Mike." Mike was so happy to meet the girl of his dreams. "Mike, hello. Tess Tyler." Tess replied, "Tess Tyler." "I know, you're amazing. I have your posters." Tess just smiled and squealed to have such a fan. Shane on the other hand said.

"You have her poster on your wall?" Mike nodded. Shane felt complete stress after Mike said that he slapped the "ham" on her poster. After his mom hearing this she said, "Not the ham I just made."

"Oh god. Look I'm just going to start drinking, anybody want anything? Ham? Mikey so good to see you." Shane sighed and left to go to a bar with Tess.

As they went in they saw tons of people. Shane felt a little bit close to home until he saw the two favourite people in the world. Nate and Caitlyn. After making an introduction asking a question, both Nate and Caityln realized their not-so chubby friend. "OH MY GOD! SHANE!" Nate said. Both of them got caught up even Tim, who grew bald and fat. The music in the bar changed to a softer, r/b tone when he saw her.

Mitchie, with her beautiful brown hair who also saw Shane admiring his new body ducked under the counter so he wouldn't see the embarrassing position she was at. Shaking up drinks because she was the new bartender of the Maple Tavern. Of course this didn't fool Shane. He walked up to the counter and saw the girl in the fetal position.

"Mitchie?" Mitchie looked up at Shane. "Shane! HI!" "HI! What are you doing down there?" "Oh I'm just busted!" She said this while knocking down a drink. "Oh Shoot, hang on." Mitchie stood up and went to give Shane a big hug. They caught up with each other until rudely interrupted by Tess giving a bitchy look to Mitchie. After they said good bye, he realized that this was his second chance to be with Mitchie, but to do it right. So he went back as Tess sat down near the entrance.

"Hey." "Hey." Mitchie said back. "Hey, my flight is delayed for another day, are you busy tomorrow?" "Um..no, do you want to go for lunch?" Shane looked at her for a while only to say "Like a day date?" Mitchie nodded. A day date is only a day spent by two FRIENDS in the afternoon. A night date is spent by two LOVERS at night.

"Sure."

"Shane" Tess started to wail. "SHANE." "Mitchie, why don't I pick you up tomorrow at your parents house...since that's where you live and is easier for me to remember." "SHANE!" Tess continued to wail. "SHANE!" "Why don't I-" " Shane!" "WHAT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M BUSY!" "I'M BUSY STUPID DICK CLARK" "That sounds great, I'll see you there Mitchie." Mitchie nodded and waved bye to the handsome friend of hers. Tess was furious with Shane on the ride back home, but he didn't care. He had a date with the most beautiful girl.

After they arrived home, Tess fell asleep while Shane took the photos that were discarded from the wall and looked at the same photo he was remembering about a minute ago. It was the same photo of him and her on the swings except Mitchie was walking away, her arm sticking out but being cut off. Shane looked puzzled on why this happened and then he remembered.

_"Shane I have to tell you something." 'This could be it' Shane thought. "G-go on." At first he came out squeaky than calm like a man. Mitchie nodded. "You-you know Tim?" Shane face turned into disgust. "The captain of the football team?" Mitchie smiled and nodded. "Shane...Tim asked me out." This was the part Shane's world froze...only to restart and go into destruction when he heard the last few words come out of his lips. _

_"Shane I said-" "MITCHIE!" Tim yelled. "Leave chubby." Tim said pushing Shane off the swings. "Shane...I said yes." There Mitchie walked out on Shane, hand in hand with Tim. He was upset and disappointed._

He remember exactly how the relationship went. They dated. He cheated. She cried. They broke up. He wants her back. She was in the middle of another relationship with a jerk. The cycle repeated for each jerk.

It was 1 a.m. and Shane called it a night. He slept on the floor, the last thought before he drifted off to sleep was about Mitchie.

_"Best Friends?" Mitchie asked. Shane smiled and nodded. "Best friends." They did they as they connected their pinkies with each other._

'Yeah best friends, not boyfriend and girlfriend.' Shane grumbled as he slept.

**_What do you guys think? I added a few things if you watch the movie you'll know that the memories is not part of the movie._**


	5. Favour

**Chapter 4:**

After having pleasant dreams of Mitchie, Shane woke up with a smile on his face remembering he had a date, well a day date, but still a date with Mitchie. Shane lazily smiled around his room till he saw Tess sleeping on his bed. "Oh no, what am I going to do?" Shane said quietly with fear but then a small smirk formed as an idea came to him.

He slowly and quietly sneaked out of his room and into his brother. When he entered in his brother's bedroom, Mike wasn't kidding about the posters of Tess Tyler. There was one as a firefighter, one wrapped in a blank and her recent one, half naked with whip cream and liking a banana with chocolate dripping on it. It literally screamed "Desperate SLUT". Looking in disgust, Shane sat down on his brother's bed and slap, softly, his face. It wasn't a total fail, there was movement but this only made Shane slap harder.

"Hey, hey, Mike wake up." Mike slowly opened up his eyes and he could see a faint image of Shane through his eyes, then he closed them and said "Good Morning." With that he slapped Shane back on his face. Shane screamed and started with a slap fight with his brother, who did not hesiatate to fight back. Finally, Shane ended the fight by putting his body over his neck. "ERGH! What do you want Shane!"

"A favour." "What kind of Favour?" Mike asked. Shane paused for a while and then spoke. "Look...I ran into Mitchie Torres yesterday -" "Oh no, not this again." "Look Mike, I swear it's different this time."

"You'll will always be fat to me Shane!" Shane jumped again causing Mike discomfort. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" "I need you...to entertain Tess."

Mike eyes widened and looked at Shane, "No Problem, you don't even have to ask!"

**I decided to end there for a while so that way you have something to look forward. Don't worry, i'll update by Christmas! :)**


End file.
